


Under Control

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Crying, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Spanking, Sub!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's been a bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV, for the prompts "control" and "release."

Erik writhes in anticipation, unable to keep still. Charles hasn't even touched him yet, and he's already practically vibrating with need. Charles brings his hand down to clasp the back of Erik's neck, and Erik stills under his touch.

"That's enough, Erik," says Charles, the warning clear in his tone. 

"You've already been a bad boy, Erik, to earn punishment," Charles continues. "Don't make this harder on yourself."

Charles cards his fingers through Erik's hair, and Erik strives to keep himself still, to not melt under Charles' ministrations. Erik concentrates instead on his own breathing, steadily in and out, and the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears, as he stares down at the comforter from his position over Charles' lap, and yearns for the first blow.

Erik arches his back, and spreads his legs wider, to give Charles a better angle and more room to work. He enjoys the feeling of Charles's warm, hard thighs supporting him. Charles is just as nude as Erik is, but while Erik's own nudity makes him feel more vulnerable and exposed, Charles' nakedness does nothing to detract from his aura of authority and control.

"Count them for me," says Charles, and Erik bites his lip to hold back his moan. Charles brings his hand down and it makes a sharp _crack!_ as it lands on Erik's left cheek, the sensation going straight to Erik's cock.

"One!" gasps out Erik. 

"One _what_?" says Charles sharply.

"One, sir!" Erik corrects himself, and is rewarded with another sharp _crack_ , this time on the right cheek. 

"Two, sir!" Erik is nothing if not a quick study. 

For the third blow, Charles brings his hand down right on Erik's exposed hole, and Erik can't stop himself from mewling shamefully.

"It's all right darling," says Charles as he chuckles indulgently. "You can make all the noise you want, as long as you remember to count properly."

"Three, sir!" 

Charles continues to alternate his strikes, and Erik struggles harder and harder to count properly as he gets more and more aroused, as the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure wash over him again and again. Charles doesn't give him time to recover between blows, and the pain builds, hot and stinging and so good.

"Why Erik," says Charles, feigning surprise. "I don't think you hate this at all. In fact, I think you _like_ this. You like being bent over my lap, legs spread wide, exposed and on display for me." Erik moans with aroused embarrassment, and almost forgets to count. His cock is rock hard and steadily dripping precome onto the comforter. Erik yearns to touch his cock, to rock his hips, to do _something_ to provide the friction he craves -- but Charles hasn't given him permission.

On the fourteenth count, Erik forgets himself, and rocks his hips ever so slightly. 

" _No_ , Erik" says Charles firmly, and the hand is back clasping Erik's nape. "I know you know better," Charles continues, his tone full of disappointment. "And you were doing so well." 

Erik whimpers, because it's true. He _does_ know better. And Charles' gentle disappointment is somehow worse than any harsh words, or the pain from the spanking.

"I'm sorry, sir," whispers Erik. "I won't do it again."

"See that you don't," says Charles. "As it is, you've earned five more strikes." Charles punctuates this with another slap, and Erik whimpers again as he resumes his count.

"Fifteen, sir!"

Charles gradually speeds up his blows until Erik is a wreck, flushed, _burning_ , panting, sweat dripping off his face, tears welling up in his eyes, cock growing harder with each new strike. Everything is swirling together, pain and pleasure and desire and arousal until Erik is almost mindless with need and want. He's gasping out numbers with no real comprehension of the words falling from his lips. 

"--Twenty-three, sir, sir may I come, _please_ may I come, oh oh _OH_ please please twenty- _four_ sir please let me come ah _AH_ please sir I'll be so good sir _oh yes_ tell me what you want sir twenty- _five_ sir please _oh god_ please oh _please_ \--" Erik is desperate, _sobbing_ with need, tears streaming down his face as he begs.

"You may come on the thirtieth strike," says Charles. "But you are not allowed to touch, and if you don't come at that precise moment, you are not allowed to come at all."

Erik shudders with gratitude and gasps out his thanks. "-- thank you sir twenty- _eight_ sir."

"Well, you do beg so prettily, my darling insatiable slut," says Charles fondly. "I do so enjoy indulging you."

"Twenty-nine, sir," moans Erik, glowing from Charles' praise.

Charles brings down his hand for the final time, and Erik _screams_ out his final count, keeps screaming, moaning, _sobbing_ as his orgasm _slams_ into him. He shakes and writhes and comes all over Charles' lap, and the bed. Charles strokes Erik's back as Erik takes deep, shuddering breaths.

"Oh Erik, my sweet boy. You took your punishment so well," praises Charles. He pulls Erik upright to kiss him. 

"Thank you, sir," murmurs Erik into Charles' mouth. 

"Mmmmmmm," says Charles between kisses. "Where would you like me to come? You were so good, you get to pick. On your beautiful face, or on your perfect arse?"

In answer, Erik flops back down on his belly, and spreads his legs wide.

"Use your words, pet," Charles admonishes lightly.

"Please come on my ass, sir," begs Erik.

Charles straddles Erik's thighs and ruts fast and hard against Erik's raw, red, oversensitive ass. He trails the fingers of one hand across Erik's lips and Erik opens his mouth to take them in and suck them. 

A few remaining tears trickle out of Erik's eyes as he moans softly around Charles' fingers and revels in how dirty and _used_ he feels. Charles moans and that's the only warning Erik gets before he feels streaks of hot semen hitting his bruised, sore ass. He shivers.

Charles trails his fingers through the mess, then lies down and offers his fingers to Erik. Erik slowly licks them clean, never taking his eyes off of Charles' own. Charles smiles and praises Erik and uses his other hand to pet Erik's hair. Erik leans into the touch. 

Charles rolls off the bed and a moment later Erik hears the water running. He doesn't move as Charles uses a warm towel to clean him up, and instead lets Charles tend to him, growing drowsy under his methodical, rhythmic strokes.

"Sleep well, my good boy," murmurs Charles as he curls up around Erik, just before Erik drifts off.

Erik sleeps, warm and safe in Charles' arms.


End file.
